die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
Catch .44
Catch .44 is a 2011 American action-crime film starring Forest Whitaker, Bruce Willis, Malin Akerman, Nikki Reed, Deborah Ann Woll, and Brad Dourif. The film is written and directed by Aaron Harvey. Harvey described the film in interviews as being a mash-up of "Dog Day Afternoon-meets-''Reservoir Dogs", hence the Quentin Tarantino styled dialogue, uncanny hostage situation premise and featuring Mexican stand-offs. Plot Drug boss Mel tasks his female associates Tes, Dawn, and Kara with intercepting a truck driver bringing rival drugs to a diner at night. The women wait for the driver at the diner, but when they fail to see him, they draw guns on the occupants of the diner and demand to know if anyone knows who the driver is. A shootout ensues when Francine, the diner's owner, and Jesse, a patron, draw firearms of their own. The ensuing gunfight ends with the deaths of Dawn and Kara, as well as Francine and Jesse. Tes and Billy, the diner's cook, are pointing their weapons at each other when the situation becomes more complicated with the arrival of Ronny, another associate of Mel's. It is eventually revealed that no drugs were coming into the diner and the job was a set-up. Mel hired Billy, Jesse, and Francine to kill Tes and her cohorts. Ronny, who is infatuated with Tes, states he came to the diner to rescue her and steal the money Mel supposedly gave Billy for the assignment, although Billy denies having it. Ronny orders Tes to shoot Billy, but Tes ultimately turns her gun on Ronny, and a second shootout occurs. Mel later comes to the diner and discovers Ronny to apparently be the only survivor of the gunfight. After a brief conversation, Mel shoots Ronny in the face. Tes, turns out to still be alive and guns Mel down. She intercepts a car carrying Mel's money and drives off with the cash. Cast * Malin Akerman as Tes * Nikki Reed as Kara * Deborah Ann Woll as Dawn * Forest Whitaker as Ronny * Bruce Willis as Mel * Shea Whigham as Billy * Jimmy Lee Jr. as Jesse * Brad Dourif as Sheriff Connors * Jill Stokesberry as Francine * P.J. Marshall as Deputy * Dan Silver as Business Man David * Michael Rosenbaum as Brandon * Edrick Browne as Devon Production and Reception Shooting started on July 8, 2010 in Louisiana, and lasted 20 days. Early on, there were several changes to the cast, particularly within the female lead roles. Maggie Grace was originally attached to play Tes, and Lauren German was attached to play Kara, however both women had to drop out due to scheduling conflicts. Laura Ramsey was also considered for the role of Dawn. After Malin Akerman signed on to play Tes, Bruce Willis and Forest Whitaker were attached to the film. Lizzy Caplan and Kate Mara were then brought on as Dawn and Kara, respectively. However, a few days later, Caplan was replaced with Deborah Ann Woll for the role of Dawn. Mara dropped out the movie as well, due to scheduling conflicts, and was replaced by Nikki Reed, thus completing the cast. The film features art by Dallas-based artist Elisa Guardiola. The film itself earned mixed reviews following a limited theatrical release. Distribution The rights to ''Catch .44 were picked up by Anchor Bay Films. Independent film producer Cassian Elwes brokered the deal. Category:Films Category:2011 Category:2010 era releases Category:Crime Dramas Category:Bruce Willis action films Category:Forest Whitaker action films Category:Brad Dourif action films Category:Die Hard in a Building scenario movies Category:Die Hard scenarios inspired by Dog Day Afternoon Category:Die Hard scenario films with Mystery/Thriller elements Category:Die Hard scenario films involving a heist